


Mer-Saiyan Love

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Illustrations, Incest, Mer-Saiyans, Merfolk AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goku is fascinated by the world above. Without his father's permission, and accompanied by his always present older brother, Goku visits the surface as often as he can to learn all about the wonderful things up above.One day, he rescues a Prince from drowning and his whole life is turned around.





	Mer-Saiyan Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this...

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3
> 
>  
> 
> Story belongs to Disney.


End file.
